Perry's Secret
by Comment person
Summary: Perry fights Doof like always. Except this time, Doof's creation gets a little out of hand, causing Perry to use his secret weapon. Rated T for the actions that happen. R&R!


I don't own this at all! Basically, Perry and Doof fight as usual, but this time, Perry has a surprise. Plz R&R!

Perry's Surprise

**Perry's P.O.V **

I tipped toed down the hallway, not making any noise.

'Even in day time, I have to remain stealthy,' Perry thought in his head

'Dang it, no more spy movies!!!'

Perry pushed the basement door open. The lights were off, so he couldn't see a thing.

'Dang it!' Perry thought, and tried to step down the stairs. His foot touched the first step. Perry let out a sigh, then stepped down again. Unfortunately, Perry over stepped the third step, and tumbled down the stairs. He landed face first on the basement floor.

SMACK!!!!

Perry chittered angrily as he pushed himself up. He pulled out his fedora and placed it on his head. He ran over to the two washing machines, and stared at both of them.

'Which one was it again….the left!'

Perry opened the lid on the left washing machine, and jumped in. Perry closed the lid behind him.

'These cloths are comfy….oh wait….dang it, wrong one!'

Perry opened the lid and jumped out. He closed the lid behind him and opened the other one. He stepped inside it, and pressed a hidden button on the outside. The washing machine sucked him up and the lid closed behind him.

*DO BE DO BE DOOO BAAA, DO BE DO BE DOOO BAAA!!*

Perry landed on his chair, and there was an awkward silence. Perry coughed.

*PERRRYYY!!!*

Perry smiled. He looked up on the screen, and Monogram was there.

"Morning Agent P, we received word that Doofenshmirtz has bought a lot of metal, wires, and other machinery things that I have no idea what they are." Monogram stated.

"Sir, I can name all of those parts." Carl said off screen.

"No one asked you, Carl, all we know is that Dr. D is making another inator, and is going to try to take over the Tri-State area!" Monogram shot back at Carl.

"Sir, it seems that Doofenshmirtz is building another-"

"CARL! Do I have to make you sit in the corner again?" Monogram yelled.

"No sir." Carl said quietly. There was another moment of silence.

"That's about it, you can go Agent P." Monogram said.

Perry tilted his fedora, and jumped into his hover craft, and flew out.

"Sorry Carl, you know better than to interrupt me during mission briefings." Monogram said.

"It's ok, sir, I'm use to it." Carl replied.

"How are you use to it?" Monogram asked.

"Well, sir, it all started when I was a little boy…" Carl began.

"We don't have time for a flash back!" Monogram stated.

** MEAN WHILE…..**

* DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPRATED!!!!*

Perry flew his hover craft over to the D.E.I building, and landed on the balcony above. He jumped out and parked his hover craft. He started to walk away.

BEEP!

Perry glanced back at his hover craft. Nothing happened. He turned around again.

BEEP!! BEEP!!

Perry jumped. He stared at his hover craft. Perry walked over and popped the hood. Nothing seemed broken in the engine.

BEEEEEEPPP!!!!!!!!!

Perry jumped and fell back. The hover craft had startled him badly. Growling, he stood up and kicked the hover craft. Oil squirted out on Perry's face, and the hood slammed shut.

Perry wiped the oil off his face, stared at the car, and then went inside.

**INSIDE…..**

Perry stepped into the lair. He expected a trap or something to spring at him from nowhere, but nothing happened. He spotted Doof approaching him.  
"Hello Perry the Platypus," greeted Doof, "watcha doin?"

**AT THE FLYN-FLETCHER HOUSE….**

ISABELLA'S P.O.V

'Some one used my catch phrase, OH NO THEY DIDN'T!!!!' Isabella thought in her head.

She stood there with an irritated look, when Phineas happen to pass by her.

"Ummm, Isabella, are you ok?" Phineas asked.

Isabella snapped out of her trance, and looked up at Phineas's eyes.

"Im fine, Phineas." she replied dreamily.

"Ok, just checking." he said, and walked back to the project Ferb were working on.

Isabella sighed, and followed closely behind Phineas.

**BACK AT D.E.I …..**

"I didn't trap you, because you always escape my traps!" complained Doof, and started to walk away. Perry followed behind him.

"You probably know I bought a lot of robotic parts, yes I am building another robot, since Norm is on vacation at…..I forgot the place." Doof explained.

**MEANWHILE…..**

Norm was sitting down in a chair, waiting for the final question. The hostess was sitting across from him.

"Norm, you have advanced to the 1 Million Euro question, if you answer this, you are the next millionaire. If you get this wrong, you will loose all of your money, do you want to walk, or continue?" asked the hostess.

"IM TAKING MY CHANCES." Norm declared.

"Ok, then. The final question: who are the creators of Phineas and Ferb?" asked the hostess.

Norm looked around at the audience, and back at the hostess.

"IS THIS A JOKE?" asked Norm.

"No, no it isn't." replied the hostess.

"DAN PROVENMIRE AND JEFF "SWAMPY" MARSH" answered Norm.

"Is that your final answer?" she asked.

"YES, YES IT IS." replied Norm.

There was a long silenced.

"Norm, you have won 1 Million Euro!!!" declared the hostess. The audience cheered. Norm stood.

"YEA ME!! CAN I HAVE IT IN CASH?" asked Norm.

"Norm, thanks for playing Who Wants To Be A Millionaire!" said the hostess.

**BACK AT D.E.I**

"Anyways, I made this new robot to replace Norm until he gets back." Doof said, holding a sheet.

"Behold, the NORM's REPLACEMENT-INATOR, or NRI!!!" Doof exclaimed and pulled the sheet off the robot.

The robot stood there, staring at the two of them. It was about Doof's size, but muscular.

"I AM N.R.I." stated the robot.

"See, and he's completely obedient, too!" Doof said.

"NO, NO I AM NOT." stated NRI.

"NRI, you will do as I say!" Doof ordered.

NRI held up his arms, and two laser guns came out of his hands.

Perry and Doof both looked at each other, then ran. Lasers shot at them from NRI.

Perry turned over a table, and hid behind it.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Doof screamed as he ran all over his lair, avoiding the lasers shot at him.

Perry chittered, and Doof dove behind the table with Perry.

"I question my decision to put lasers on him." Doof muttered. Perry stared at him. Suddenly, the table exploded, and sent Doof and Perry flying.

"Not again!!!!" yelled Doof, right before he crashed into a wall.

Perry landed on his feet, and chittered angrily. NRI turned and fired lasers at Perry. Perry somersaulted over the lasers, and ran through out the lair, lasers flying every where.

Perry hid behind a pile of spare robotic parts. He glanced from his cover and spotted Doof running from lasers shooting out of the laser cannons from NRI.

Perry growled and took off his fedora. He reached in and dug around the stuff he had inside. He had something for an occasion like this, his fingers touched a smooth metal object.

Perry grabbed the object and pulled it out, put back on his fedora, and loaded the weapon.

Doof, screamed as he ran from the lasers.

"Perry the Platypus, where are you?!" he shouted as he ran.

He ran past his pile of extra parts, and Perry jumped on top of the pile, with an AK-47 in his hand!!

Doof's eyes widened at this sight.

"Perry the Platypus, where did you get an AK-47?!" asked Doof.

NRI spotted this, and aimed his laser guns at Perry.

Perry turned to NRI, with an evil smile.

CLICK, CLICK!!!!

Perry fired his AK-47.

Bullets punched into NRI before he could shoot.

Perry kept firing the AK-47 on auto, firing more rounds into NRI.

NRI ran forward, trying to ram Perry, but Perry jumped aside and kept firing.

Perry jumped on the back of NRI and fired into his back plating. Bullets ripped through the metal and the wires inside.

NRI fell to his knees, but Perry jumped on top of his head and fired into the robot's head. Sparks flew out of the eyes as Perry shot the head. NRI collapsed, and fell forward.

Perry hefted his machine gun with one hand. He jumped off the body, and kicked the bullet holed robot.

He glanced at Doof, whose jaw had dropped.

Perry chittered, and ran over to the balcony. He held the machine gun, and jumped over the balcony.

Doof ran over to see if he fell to his doom.

Perry soon flew off in his over craft, machine gun still in hand.

"Since when did he have a machine gun?!" wondered Doof aloud.

Doof was suddenly nervous.

'If he had a machine gun this whole time we were fighting over the past years….' Doof thought, panicky. Doof stared as Perry flew off.

Suddenly, Norm landed beside him.

"DID I MISS ANYTHING?" Norm asked.

"Norm, did you know Perry the Platypus had a machine gun?!" Doof asked.

"YES, YES I DID." Norm replied. Doof just stared at him.

"So, what did you bring back on your trip?" asked Doof.

Norm opened his chest plating, and a huge pile of euro dollars fell in front of Doof.

"Yes! Im rich," exclaimed Doof, "this is as much money as the Danville bank has….." Doof voice trailed off. Doof recalled what Perry did to NRI, and what might happen if he saw Doof with all this money.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Doof screamed again, and ran to his room.

Norm stared at Doof's room.

"WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID?" asked Norm.

**BACK AT THE FLYN-FLETCHER'S HOUSE…..**

Perry flew over the house, seeing the huge creation that they had made. It didn't disappear!!! He spotted Candace in the front yard, bringing Mom over to the back yard.

Perry remembered the bad dream he had earlier this summer, and he turned his head to the big creation.

'That dream will never come true!' Perry thought as he steered his hover craft towards the boy's project. He pushed a button, and a cannon slid out under the hover craft. Perry fired the cannon, and the cannon fired a rocket at the creation. The rocket hit the creation, and exploded, along with the boy's creation. Perry landed clicked another button, and the back yard ground opened up to Perry's hidden lair. Perry flew the craft into his lair, and it closed up behind him.

**SHORTLY AFTER THE LAIR CLOSED…..**

"Mom, Mom! You are not going to believe what Phineas and Ferb did!" Candace yelled as she slid the back door open. She glanced at the backyard, it was empty.

Candace screamed.

Linda (aka Mom) Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walked out of the house, and into the empty back yard.

"So where's the big invention I'm supposed to see?" asked Linda.

"Never mind mom." Candace said sadly. Linda came over and hugged Candace.

"You have such an imagination, sweetie, but I still love you." Linda said.

"Thanks mom." Candace replied hugging back.

Isabella looked around the yard.

"Hey where's Perry?" she asked. Perry suddenly appeared by Phineas's leg. He let out a chitter.

"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas said as he picked him up.

Suddenly, Mr. Fletcher (aka Dad) came out of the house and into the back yard.

"Linda, have you seen that AK-47 machine gun I bought yesterday? I cant seem to find it anywhere." Dad asked.

Perry let out a nervous chitter.

Well wat do u think? R&R! and this is my second story made sooo….R&R!


End file.
